1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a locking device for an exhaust filter cover of a vacuum cleaner, which is constructed such that the exhaust filter cover for supporting an exhaust filter on a main body of the vacuum cleaner can be strongly mounted on the main body of the vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a main body 2 of a vacuum cleaner is formed on both side surfaces thereof with exhaust portions 4 through which air is exhausted. The exhaust portions serve to discharge, to the exterior of the vacuum cleaner, air resulting from removal of foreign substances from air containing the foreign substances introduced into the main body of the vacuum cleaner.
The exhaust portions 4 are formed by attaching both filters 4b and exhaust filter covers 4a to exhaust holes 6a formed on both side surfaces of a casing of the main body of the vacuum cleaner, which includes an upper casing 6 and a lower casing 8, as shown in FIG. 2.
Each exhaust filter cover 4a is fixed to the casing of the main body by fitting a protrusion 4c formed on an outer peripheral surface of the exhaust filter cover into the casing of the main body in which the exhaust holes 6a are formed. Here, each filter 4b serves to finally filter out the foreign substances, which may be contained in the exhausted air. The filter 4b is interposed between the exhaust filter cover 4a and the exhaust hole 6a, and then maintained between the exhaust filter cover 4a and the main body by means of mounting of the exhaust filter cover 4a on the main body.
According to such a conventional structure, it can be seen that the exhaust filter cover is mounted directly on the side surface of the main body of the vacuum cleaner. The main body of the vacuum cleaner moves during a cleaning operation. For example, if the vacuum cleaner is bumped to a wall during the movement, there may be a probability that the exhaust filter cover may escape from the main body of the vacuum cleaner. In addition, the conventional structure fails to provide a strong support structure for a portion where the exhaust filter cover is coupled to the main body of the vacuum cleaner.
According to the conventional constitution as described above, it can be seen that there is a disadvantage in that the exhaust filter cover coupled directly to the main body of the vacuum cleaner fails to provide a strong support structure.